Supermassive Black Hole
by sherlockian-whovian-potterhead
Summary: The Doctor has taken Rose to the edge of the universe - to the end of her world. Now, he wants to show her something random - and so he does. Fate decides that it should be one of the few things Rose is afraid of - a black hole. Slight fluff :) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Supermassive Black Hole

'Where're we going?' Rose demanded. The TARDIS was almost silent, spinning wildly through space at impossible speeds, and yet the ship was eerily silent. She wasn't creaking or quietly protesting as she normally did - and Rose was unnerved by that, even if she'd never admit it.

'I don't know,' The Doctor replied, popping his head up from where he was tinkering with one of the controls. 'It's a completely random flight path - obviously avoiding debris, so we don't crash... It'll be fun!'

Rose grinned, finding his smile contagious.

'What exactly are you doing to her?' she asked after a moment. 'She's so quiet... I don't like it.'

The TARDIS wheezed once, as if to prove she was still there and listening. Rose glanced up and lightly patted the edge of the console.

'Just adjusting the vatican cameos,' The Doctor replied.

'Aren't they a sort of weapon?' Rose asked after a moment of consideration.

'Yep! Ouch!' he added, to emphasise his point. When he pulled his hand up again, one of his fingers was dotted with blood.

Before either of them could say anything else, there was a quiet wheeze and the ship became still. Identical grins appeared on their faces, and the two shot upright to look at the scanner.

'We're next to a black hole,' The Doctor said emotionlessly.

Rose froze dead. Her excited expression became alarmed in an instance. 'Is that safe?' she demanded.

'From this distance, yes,' The Doctor said. He smiled, sadly. 'You look scared.'

'I am, a bit,' Rose said. 'Even the idea of a black hole is scary... Never mind being in the same galaxy as one.'

The Doctor nodded. 'C'mon,' he said, his smile reappearing. 'I'll show you.'

Rose followed The Doctor to the doors, not running after him as she usually did, but almost shuffling along nervously. The Doctor ignored this and pulled the doors open, gesturing out across the wide space to the large black hole.

Rose's eyes fixated on the thing and she swallowed loudly.

'Is that a planet?' she asked, before The Doctor could comment on her apparent fear.

He looked across to see the small word slowly being pulled in by the gaping chasm in time and space.

'Yes,' he said. 'Moon C Alpha D ZXY. It's unpopulated now.'

'But people lived there?' Rose said. 'And now...'

'I didn't realise it would upset you,' The Doctor said.

'No, no, I'm okay,' she wiped her eye. 'It's just... sad.'

The Doctor looked from the sight before him, back to his companion, and despite the sadness of it, he smiled.

Before Rose could ask, she was pulled into a huge hug by The Doctor. She buried her head in his leather jacket and smiled, hugging him back.

'You, Rose Tyler, are absolutely fantastic,' The Doctor told her sincerely.

* * *

Review? : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Black Holes and Revelations

'Are you okay?'

They'd just escaped from the clutches of the beast - whatever that thing was - and now, the TARDIS was coasting through time and space at top speeds. The ride was smooth and uneven, and Rose could easily picture the ship spinning through galaxies, just a flash to the species on different planets below.

Now, though, The Doctor was staring at her with curiosity burning in his eyes. One of his hands was wrapped around a lever on the console, keeping it level as they travelled, and the other was resting against the edge of the console.

'Rose?' The Doctor pressed, brown eyes filled with concern.

'Yeah? Yeah, sorry, I'm fine,' she said, her voice slightly thick.

She wasn't okay. The black hole had been one of the most terrifying experiences - perhaps below the thought that The Doctor would not return to her after entering the pit.

'You don't look fine,' The Doctor said.

'Maybe that's what I'll say the next time you tell me that you're always alright,' Rose responded, almost smiling.

The Doctor stared at her. 'What's wrong?'

'Just... well, the black hole,' she admitted.

'Ah.'

'Yup,' Rose rocked back on her heels.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.'

'Rose...'

'Just leave it, okay?' her voice was sharp and she strode away.

'Wait,' The Doctor said, and suddenly he was pulling her into a hug. Rose leaned into him.

'I shouldn't have left you up there,' he said.

'No,' Rose agreed.

'I'm sorry.'

Rose looked up at him. 'I know. S'okay.'

Rose leaned right into him and buried her head in his shoulder.

'Can we go to a nice planet now?' she asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of his suit.


End file.
